Weekend Sleepovers
by TheChibiRiceBall
Summary: Somewhat Guken Hetalia: Their weekend was planned and set. Their big bros or care tackers weren't there and off on some field trip. This was the time to party hard, get tans, cry over The Notebook, hangout with each other and use a fake ID. Yes, this is going to be an awesome weekend. And yes, they will have pancakes for breakfast to heal their hangovers.
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is a story that i thought of while listening to this song tht i dont remember and htis idea thats been nagging me :P this'll probs be only 4 chapters long so bear with me w and if your wondering about my other stories i have one chapter half way done for The Monster In your house i had to go on quite a quest for it :U! anyway hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: Idont own Hetalia of any of the other stuff here **

* * *

"Now Taiwan, your brothers and I are going to on a field trip for the weekend, aru. I don't want you to do anything that's out of order do you understand me, aru. If you need me or anyone else call the camp's number or our phones directly, aru. If you need any money I'll be leaving 60 dollars. Don't waste all money ok. We will be boarding the bus tomorrow during school hours. If you need anything before we leave tell us, aru. Are you even listening to me, aru!" Taiwan waved her hand nonchalant at China.

"Yes, yes I heard you. You don't need to remind me of anything. I will behave myself and be the respectable person you want me to be." She gave an innocent smile before adding puppy eyes to them when China gave a worried look. "Don't worry about anything. I won't throw any parties nor have any boys around the house while you're gone. You won't even see anything out of place by the time you get back." She smiled brightly as China wearily agreed and expected as such when he got back.

"Well, that was all I wanted to say. Good night Taiwan and no boys in the house!" She waved at him and smiled deviously. A wonder he didn't notice she had her fingers crossed behind her back the whole time. She walked into her room and locked the door behind her. She then hopped on her bed and grabbed her phone from her baby blue night stand. She touched the screen and tapped her contact lists ant scrolled down. She smirked and dialed a number; she grabbed a small notebook from the white carpet on the floor as the phone rang.

"Hello! So what did you brother say?" A happy accented voice chirped happily on the other line. She giggled giddy and flipped through the spiral notebook until she stopped at a list. She marked it with a pencil and put her attention on the phone.

"He said that I shouldn't have any parties or have any people of the opposite gender over the house while he's gone. I gave him my upmost promise that I will not have any parties what so ever while he's gone. I shall not break my promise as his wonderful little sister, for I am very respectful and-" she was cut quickly.

"You totally are, aren't you Taiwan." A flat and playful voice broke out.

"Of course I am! Who do you think I am? We didn't do all that long term planning for nothing! Gosh Hungary, do you really think I'm going to bail out when we got this far." She flopped down on her belly and pulled at the flower hair clip in her dark hair. "So, what do we do now? Do we follow as planned and round up everyone after school? Or something else, because I was thinking we might go somewhere before coming back to my house." There was a brief silence before an answer.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. We should go to the mall and then out for drinks! Then we'll come back and get more smashed. Then tomorrow we'll see what happens and go do whatever." Taiwan agreed with the Hungarian and she cut the line with the promise of calling the next morning. She sighed and looked through her texts and smiled at the many unanswered ones. She quickly answered them the same thing, saying that they'll go to the mall and somewhere special and back to her house. She puckered her lips and dialed a certain phone number.

"Hey what's up…yeah you coming? Great, 'cause if you didn't I would have gone to your house and dragged you out! ...Yes and bring your ID with you, and no we won't be doing anything illegal if you're thinking that. And remember that it's a two day sleepover! …..NO!... And bring over some pancake mix and that ice-cream you collect so much. …..yeah goodnight and don't forget to drive the truck and not the other piece of…thing your brother calls a car. BYE!" She yawned and turned off her lamp and snuggled into her bed.

The engine of the red coach bus rumbled to life as students piled in and chattered away. The heat that day was unbearable and the sky was literally clear of any clouds. Not even a breeze was there to cool off the already sweating teens.

"Argh! Why does there have to be a heat wave of all of the days! This is totally not fair in the least." A man with a cowlick whined to a smaller British man, who in which had a scowl on his face. "Iggy! Why don't you use your magic or whatever you do to make not so hot!" He grabbed his arm and shook him as the other yelled angrily at him.

"Don't bloody touch me! Don't you think I'm bothered by the heat too? And my magic doesn't work that way either you twit. Don't call me Iggy! My name is England for the last time!" England's face was red in anger and due to the heat. He huffed and swatted his hand away and boarded the bus. He sighed in relief as he felt the cool breeze go past his face; the bus air conditioned and had very comfy looking seats. He went to the back of the bus and took a seat, heaving his bag into the space above the seats. He looked to his side a bit annoyed as America sat next to him and open his bag to take out a hamburger.

England gave him an incredulous look as he ate it without a care in the world. "Do you really have to sit next to me? And why do you have that thing in your bag!" He looked at the burger with disgust as ketchup oozed out.

"Because I don't want to sit next to Francy pants over there and Mattie isn't here to bother! But I sit here 'cause I can and you need to stop being a little prissy princess all the time!" He laughed loudly as England cursed him in a very un-gentleman like way and wacked his head when mustard fell on his pants.

"God! Why can't you eat like a normal person America!-" His face was squished against America and cool window. He tried to push him away but was roughly moved aside when he opened the window!

"OH MY GOD MATTIE! HEY!" America waved excitedly at a man with a similar face but was totally different in looks. He had shirt wavy blond hair with a curl coming from the top of his head and blue purple-ish eyes. He turned around and gave a worried look at America but nonetheless waved back. "Hey, be careful while I'm out! Hope you have fun while I'm gone and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" The bus started to move away and the driver was yelling at him to sit down and close the window. "AND BY THAT, DO EVERYTHING ELSE BECAUSE I'M THE HERO~!" The last few words echoed as the bus drove away.

"Oh geez Al. Now I'm worried for you." He sighed as he wiped his forehead and went back into the building. He opened the door and went straight to the school library. Thank god they had study hall right now! He turned a few corners and went up a flight of blue stairs until he saw large light brown double doors. He grabbed the silver handle and took in the smell of aging books. He chuckled as he saw the librarian sleeping on her desk with headphones covering her eyes, loud metal music blaring from them.

He sauntered over all the way to the back of the room which was pretty far and met a group of giggling girls. "Aw, what did I miss this time?" They all looked over and made a space for him to join the large table. "So, what are y-you guys talking about?" The chatter soon went full blown and the librarian looked up with a dazed look and shushed them harshly as she lay back down.

"Well, as I was saying before so rudely being interrupted." Hungary looked at the sleeping librarian. "We'll first go to Taiwan's house and drop our stuff there and hang out at the mall until it's late enough to go out to a club. I don't really know when we'll get back to Taiwan's house but we'll be there! The next day, since it's going to be hot at hell this whole week and the next, we'll go to the beach and have fun. Then we should eat out at some place and go back home to watch some movies that Liechtenstein brought over and end the day with doing something totally outrageous." There was a brief silence as all the girls and Canada toke in the well thought plan.

"Yeah, that's a good plan and I know the best place to eat around here and in some other places. I also have this m-membership at this c-club or something."Canada had a glint in his eye as he said this; this is totally going to be an awesome weekend. The others had the same glint but little Liechtenstein who looked on a bit worried.

"But won't you need an ID or something if we go drinking?" She softly said as Canada cocked his head to the side cutely. He giggled quietly before he slipped something out of his school uniform pocket pants. He waved a white rectangular card back in forth.

"T-That's what they call fake ID's. This is practically a genuine fake ID I got when I got my boss to get me one. With this baby I can go anywhere I want; but that's bad because a lot of those places are d-dangerous." He pondered over his thoughts and looked back at the group while putting the card away. "Plus, I won't do anything shady with this; my boss has a t-tracker on this if I do something illegal." Belarus raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"And how can we trust you not to do that? We don't know if you ever did." Belarus stared at the confused looking man, obliviously not believing him. Taiwan rolled her brown eyes at Belarus and interrupted the staring contest. "He's practically a girl. He won't do anything like that. He's Mattie, the one we all know and love! No offense Canada about the girl thing." He rested his head on his hand and sighed.

"None taken, this is one of the perks of not liking women in a w-way that isn't platonic. I get to hang out with girls and k-know all your l-little secrets! Not that I-I'll tell anyone, I don't roll that way." A few agreed in agreement as they started to get up. The forgotten librarian woke up and stretched and looked at them without interest. She motioned for them to leave and go to class. She went into a small room next to her desk, probably to get coffee.

"W-Well, I'll see you guys after school. I got my pick up all n-nice and dandy just for today. S-She's all shine and brand new l-looking. I even put in those cute f-figures you guys g-got me for my birthday." They laughed as they remember the birthday they threw for Canada last year. It was… well to say very exciting when they went to a certain type of club as a present. "As for a treat I-I even brought my g-guitar." The cheered and ran out of the room when they heard a bell.

"See you after class!" Taiwan yelled from the hall and scurried off to wherever she was going. They all said their goodbyes and left. Thos is going to be a wild and fucking fun weekend they were going to have.

"Taiwan! You're late! Explain now." A short woman with straight black hair and almond eyes stared suspiciously at her. At least the time after school is fun but that doesn't mean school has to be fun. She let out a nervous laugh and slowly explained that she had to help some teacher with papers and so on.

"Matvey, when you said you cleaned your car I didn't think you really meant as in literally make it brand new." They stared in awe as the truck rolled up. It, for the first time didn't look like a mess. It shined in the light; it was freshly waxed and washed. The windows and wheels where spotless and the silver paint wasn't chipped. The back was washed and spotless of any leaves or dirt.

"Stop! It's embarrassing you guys. Its n-not that i-it was that dirty." He mumbled the last part out and got out of the car. "Come on, let's get your stuff in the back. O-oh yeah, who want t-to sit here and w-ho wants to sit i-inside?" He let them decide because if he even had a word in this, they would certainly yell his ear off. They had a little system going on with his truck or something. He walked over to the discarded bags on the pavement and heaved them in his truck. How did they sneak these here with their brothers on the lookout?

He dumped them in and went back to pick the others when he notice Belgium pick two up. "Ah, thank you Belgium for the help." He picked up the last four duffle bags and put them neatly with the others "Phew! G-Gosh it's hot out! I can't imagine how i-it's going to be at night." He took of the blue blazer and took off his tie.

"I know! But I'm okay since I'm wearing a skirt. So lucky to be able to wear a skirt! Well, Poland also wears one but, I don't really know much about him. Oh well!" She stuck out her tongue at Canada and skipped back over to the group. He shook his head and walked over to them, they probably already figured out their little system.

"We already figured out who is sitting where so don't worry." He shrugged and went back to the driver's seat. Taiwan, Belgium, Ukraine and Belarus hopped into the back while Seychelles, Hungary and Liechtenstein slipped into the car. "Let's do this BABY! WOOHOO!" Seychelles turned on the radio and put up the volume up high.

Oh! Was that Call me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen? Indeed, indeed it is.

* * *

**haha...if any of you guys were wondering Matthew is driving a 2012 Chevy Silverado 1500 :D lol im such a dork ._. I LOVE TRUCKS!lol jkjkjk i just like riding in the back hehe and yeah i made him gay cause that was the only way this would have worked in this story...Shut up! And personally i think i like Mattie in this, the way he acts is tots awesome BD ...i like reviews owo and ohohohohoho will they have fun at that club ewe :P i feel it's kinda rushed and short...i'll write longer in the next one _**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry i took so long making this chapter...i got stuck in readin Homestuck :B and playing Amnesia with my friend :U its so scary ;w; anywhore i would like you to enjoy this and it's 2:30 right now and im frickin tired as hell...ill edit this later when i wake up so you can read it properly!...Next chapter will be about the few hours before the club scene and about the scence and the morning after (Part of it) so yeah :) i'll update faster on that since i have time for it :U anyway enjoy my very longer chapter my cute marshmellow suger duckies -nomnomnom-**

**Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia or any other brand or stuff like that mentioned in here because i am not worthy ;w;**

* * *

"CALL ME MAYBE!" They all sang in unison as they passed by cars and people. All of them giving them odd looks and the muttered words of 'Teenagers'. The weather had gotten better and a breeze came blowing in. It made their hair go all over the place and blocked their view of the road. Laughter filled the air as the song ended as they stopped at a red light. Canada put his hair in a low pony tail as he looked at the street light and pressed on the gas pedal. "Oh wow, that was f-fun. Maybe One Direction will come on." He teased at Liechtenstein. She blushed and playfully swatted his arm. And to his luck it did. "Well that's random." She lightened up and started to singing along with the song. Soon all the others joined in to. Even the oh-so-scary Belarus started to have fun. What a shocker.

Another car pulled up to the side when they stopped for yet another red light. Come on, they were trying to get somewhere! It was a sleek looking car, probably a lot more than his was worth. He then groaned when so guys started hollering at the girls in the back. The other's groaned and shook their heads and ignored them. Why were guys such jerks?

"Hey baby, don't ignore me! How can you ignore this delicious piece of meat? Can I have your number!" A guy with muscles and spiky brown hair looked out the window. He had pretty blue eyes and a well tanned body, probably got it from a tanning booth. Hope he gets skin cancer. He was pretty handsome in Canada's eyes; that is if you lose the attitude and some of that muscle. Then yes, he would probably consider you a suitor for himself. A thank you very much! "Hey Ronnie, why don't you go back to Jersey Shore!" Belarus mocked slightly at the man. He scoffed at her and pulled up his window, blocking him from view. She snickered slightly as Ukraine gave a weary sigh at her actions.

Oh look another group of guys on the other side came up. Darn, when is it going to be a green light! He puffed up his pink cheeks and huffed in annoyance at the little scene that was happening. At least the other car with group was acting decent- wait scratch that. They were reaching out to touch them. Canada opened his mouth to yell at them but was beat to by Belgium.

"No touchy! No one can just touch us without out permission." They gave an incredulous look at her and the rest. The driver nudged one of the guys and signaled with his head towards an annoyed Canada. "You have to get permission from our pimp, Mattie there in the front! No permission, no touchy!" The other girls nodded rapidly and tried to keep in their laughs. The boys actually believed her and looked with wide eyes at Canada. How could they do this to him. And how stupid can guys get, seriously. He recovered quickly and reluctantly played along, might as well have fun.

"Yeah, sorry boys, but they're mine. I have clear ownership written in pretty purple in pimp writing right on their butts. So no touchy unless you want to deal with me and my crazy pimp power." He wiggled his finger for effect, he's so corny. "Emma up there is one of my favorites so don't touch her unless you want to lose something precious. Though not that I wouldn't do that if you laid a finger on the others." He looked sideways to the street light, it was a green light! He looked back at them. "Ta-ta boys! Muah!" He blew a kiss at them before speeding down the road; everyone was laughing their heads off at the expressions.

"That was priceless! I didn't know you had it in yah Mattie! And oh my gosh, did you see their faces when they thought Matt was a pimp! They were all like, 'This guy is a PIMP! Holy. Shit.'" Okay, Canada had to laugh at that and turned a corner before coming into a quiet neighborhood with the occasional dog or child in the driveway. He pulled into a driveway with a large red house with Chinese styling. The windows had paper like coverings and exotic looking golden statues near the entrance. There was even a cute tree in the front yard. Taiwan thought it looked like a stereotypical Asian house from the outside. She didn't like in short. But she certainly did like the interior.

They all shuffled out of the car and practically ran towards the door. Matthew cleared his throat before they reached the door. "I-I'm not going to carry y-your bags i-if that's what you guys are thinking. I'm just going to leave this out h-here." He grabbed his own red and white duffle bag and walked towards them. They groaned and went back to grab their bags.

The inside had creamy white walls with bordering. The floor was made up of nice dark polished wood and the living room had maroon carpeting. They all toke of their dress shoes they were forced to wear and hazard idly threw them off to the side and made a mountain out of their bags near the kitchen entrance. Ultimately blocking the way into it. They then filed into the living room and flopped onto the plushy couches. The house was wonderfully cool and fresh. "We'll go to the mall in about 2 hours so we can get ready and stuff." It was slightly muffled as Hungary planted her face into a cushion. "These uniforms are so uncomfortable and are quite revealing. I can't believe we have to wear these during school." She rolled into a ball before leaning on Matthew and smacked him with pillow. "You're lucky you don't have to wear a dress all year long! You get to wear pants and not socks or stockings during winter!" Matthew knelt on the floor with chuckle and started to look for his glasses.

"Well on the other hand during summer it's horrible when we only get short sleeves but still have to wear those thick plaid pants. If I wear a girl I would wear that dress happily and not groan all day. Now help me find my glasses." She huffed and looked under the couch. "Nice underwear Hungary." Belgium taunted as she tapped her foot on her butt. She yelped and quickly sat up right with a light blush and weak glare. "Never knew you were the type to have ribbons and lace undies."

"SHUT UP! At least I don't gorge myself with waffles and syrup 24/7 and then complain how you're still hungry and need to lose weight." Canada made an 'Ah!' sound and cleaned his glasses on his shirt. "Aw Bel, I feel so honored for my country r-right now. I didn't know you c-cared." He gave a hug to Belgium who stuck her tongue out at Hungary as she got off the floor.

"Well we should get ready then. Since we do take a bit of time and, um Taiwan, can I use your shower? I had gym today and since my class got there late we couldn't get to use the showers." Ukraine gave an embarrassed look and fidgeted as Taiwan giggled. "Sure you can! It's right next door on the right of my bedroom. Though, only use the bottles that smell nice, because the others are my brothers." She nodded happily and skipped over to her bag and grabbed a pair of clothes out of her bag.

"We should also get ready unless we we'll miss that sale no one knows about yet at the mall. Unless, you want to waste time I suggest we eat all the food in the fridge." Seychelles said getting up and stretching. They all got up and went to own bags and shuffled threw them and walking up the stairs. They passed by the bathroom door which they could hear the soft singing of Ukraine. They snickered slightly and knocked on the door, getting a surprised yelp and a. "Stop you guys!" from her.

They went into Taiwan's room and spread out into different spots. They didn't mind Matthew was there, they were completely comfortable with him; and him in return. Since the weather had oddly become cooler, they opted to wear jeans or skirts for some. "Hey what are going to wear for the mall?" They all turned around and gave a squeal as they saw Liechtenstein. She was wearing her usual purple bow but she looked cute in a creamy short sleeved shirt. It flowed and was slightly wrinkled with a jeweled red heart below the right breast, she had blue short that reached a bit above mid thigh and some moccasin styled tan ankle length boots which wrinkled around.

"Aw Eva, you look adorable!" Liechtenstein blushed and went back to folding her clothes. Hungary went over and smothered her in a big hug. She was wearing a loose v-neck that was stripped horizontally in brown and a lighter color with dark navy jeans stuffed in ankle length heeled boots. She also wore a leather type long mid-waist jacket which she could switch with a black vest on the inside. She pranced around and went out the door to cheek on Ukraine.

(A.N for the sake of time I'll just describe what everyone is wearing now than doing dialogue :I ) Taiwan sighed and slipped on her black and white splotched loafers and pink scarf. She wore a fitting white shirt that read 'MATH SUCKS' and some long black leggings. She slipped on a torso length white jacket with black buttons. She topped it off with purple tinted Gucci sunglass. Belgium went with something cuter. She replaced her head band with a pink gem stone hairclip and was wearing an off the shoulder top with small strawberries printed on them and some black shorts and flats with a big flower on top. Ukraine came in drying her hair wearing a baby pink tank styled shirt that was slightly ruffled around the middle with some stonewashed skinny jeans and light pink ballet slippers. It was casual but it bring out the blonde of her hair and features and didn't exaggerate her, ahem, large boobs.

Belarus on the other hand was wearing something cute and professional. She had a yellow waist shirt on with a v-neck white shirt and a blue, maybe a few shade light, sweater over it. She topped it off with a spongy colored flats and a normal yellow head band that had a bow on the right side. Though she was about to slip on a necklace but thought otherwise and put it back on the desk. "Hey Seychelles, can you help come the back of my hair for me?" Seychelles came over with a comb and gently brushed it through the silky hair. She was wearing an interesting pattern which Matthew recognized immediately and snickered. She had a regular white scoop neck whit T-Shirt with a pair of cuffed midi denim short and a nice set of new converse with the American flag print on them. She had a secret crush on America, though of course he didn't know.

Lastly, Matthew was the last on done. He never really knew why but maybe it was because he picked up some of France habits? He'll never know for sure. Any who, he was wearing a checkered keffiyeh around his neck with some black tank under a broad blue cardigan that near the bottom had a yellow line going around the whole thing. He had some really tight skinny jeans with combat boots on and for kicks retied his hair in a high pony tail. They all looked in satisfaction and stated the obvious.

"We look sexy." They gave each other a serious look and dared someone to say otherwise. Seychelles took that dare. "We look more than sexy." The tension was released as they giggled down the stairs and out the door. Taiwan locked the door and ran towards the already open garage. The truck was really nice but they were going on a highway so it wouldn't be too safe. So she offered to take her brothers car instead of the truck this time. It was a wonder Korea didn't break any of the cars when he was out with his friends. She shrugged and jumped into a sweet silver convertible. Belarus, Ukraine and Liechtenstein went into the car and Taiwan started the car. The rest went into a similar looking one but black. Oh yeah, they looked badass in these cars. They probably looked bitchy too for that matter. Oh heck, who gives a damn if they do!

They parked in a space near the entrance of the mall and got out like they owned the place. The radio was still one in Canada's car and was blasting some really good partying song. They were efficiently pumped up and ready to walk and shop around, well the girls were, and Canada just wanted one of those cinnamon buns in the food court. He turned it off and locked the door. They all went pretty quickly inside the mall and sighed as the fresh air inside blew across them. For people not knowing them they looked like a herd of sheep, all staying close to one another.

"So, where should we go first? I was think maybe to Victoria's Secret than Forever 21. Then we could go to the food court and that new indoor roller coaster than-"

"Whoa, calm down Belgium. No need to talk my ears off. But yeah, I think we should do that first and then go to H&M for some dresses or whatever you guys are going to wear at the club place." Canada cleared his throat to remind them that he was a man and wore men clothing. They apologized and said they would go to whatever store he wanted to go and buy clothes. He raised an eyebrow but continued on, girls can take a long time just to find the right shirt to buy; shoe hunting is even worse by his view point. He was still had a mind of a man when it came to women, they are still difficult to deal with, he can get annoyed by them too; there so in control all the time. But what can he do, he's out numbered.

"Alright then, f-fine. But you guys b-better not take so long l-looking for shoes. Last time y-you guys didn't find anything y-you liked and the mall started to c-close, so don't t-take too long." He prayed to the lords above they would say they would take long or not look for any shoes and that they brought their own. His prayers were answered.

"Oh no we all brought our own shoes, why would we want to buy shoes that are on sale." There was a brief silence before Seychelles resumed with a cough. "Anyway, it's already five, we need to hurry and buy stuff. So let's get moving!" They went further into the mall and up some escalators to the second level. The mall was indeed large; there was a movie theater and an indoor rollercoaster in it. A lot of people started running around when they reached the Victoria's Secret store, maybe they heard of the hidden sale.

The girls immediately went over to makeup section and underwear area. Mathew had no reason to be over where undergarments are so he followed Belarus and Ukraine over to the makeup. There were a variety of perfumes and nice smelling moisturizers. Oh, there was one that smelled like vanilla. God it reminded him of those delicious cinnamon rolls and pancakes he always eats. He set the bottle down and went back to Ukraine who was in need of assistance. "Matvey, can you grab that pink bottle with the blur top for me. I can't reach, it's to high up." He looked up at the shelves and grabbed the sweet smelling perfume. It smelled like cotton candy and, well something else he didn't know. He looked at the bottle; PINK with a splash of soft and dreamy. He handed the bottle to her and walked over to Belarus nonchalant when a few of the other women there gave him odd looks. It's a rare sight to see a man, no less a teenager inside a Victoria's Secret place. He feels accomplished.

"So, what are you looking f-for Natalia? New lipstick or foundation; not like you n-need it. Your skin is fine how it is, so smooth!" She slapped his arm a bit roughly and looked back at different make ups. She's so rough sometimes, Canada thinks she hates him sometimes; guess that how she acts when she's flustered. "I may not be a girl completely; b-but you can ask for me on colors that m-may look well." Belarus picked up a naked peach tone and a pale but shimmery pink lipstick.

"Which one would look better? The naked or the color one."He scrunched up his nose in thought, Belarus was really pretty in looks; she should probably get the naked one, natural is the new thing these days. "You should get the naked one; it would look better and won't stand out as much and overbear the other things you're going to put on your face when we go out tonight." He pranced away before she could slap his arm again, though harder. He felt a slight glare from behind and went on an adventure through suspicious woman and lace.

He found Hungary looking at some lacy underwear and he decided to tease her a bit. He walked over to wear and stood behind her and leaned over her shoulder. "Hey Ms. Lacy-Bums, what you looking for?" Hungary jumped and aimed a fist and yell at him. He raised his hands up in protest as she fumed in bright red. He chuckled a bit, "Sorry, I c-couldn't h-help myself. S-sorry." Hungary huffed and walked away to the others waiting in line. Some of the girls just looked around while the others bought make-up or perfume. Liechtenstein had a large Pink sweater in her hands as she waited behind a mother with her teenager, who was texting away on her phone. It looked kind of big for her; it probably was a few sizes too big. Maybe it was for sleeping?

Matthew pouted, he kinda felt left out. Everyone was buying something and he had to wait until after ate they ate to buy clothes for him. He crossed his arms and childishly fumed quietly. He puffed up his cheeks and leaned on his left leg, doing that snotty pose. He looked adorable to the other people in the store. He looked around until he saw that cream that smelled nice. He kept looking at it until he disappeared. The girls looked around for him when they started to pay for things. "Where's Mattie?" Right when they said that he appeared carrying the yellow bottle. He put it in the pile with a light blush and turned away.

"Don't even ask, I'm paying in exchange for n-no questions." He took out some bills and gave it to the giggling cashier as she handed Taiwan the pink stripped plastic bag and change. He quickly stalked out of the store with the girls quickly in tow. "And just s-so you guys won't b-bother me with q-questions, I just b-bought it b-because it smelled n-nice." Matthew's face was full blown red as they awed and gave him comforting hugs. They went through the day rather uneventfully as the sale reached the main store and probably largest store in the mall. They skipped going to Forever 21 so Matthew can stop whining about not having time to buy something. So they bumped that to the bottom of the list.

"Hey d-does this smell good? I kind o-of like the brand. It's from Dolce&Gabbana." He sprayed his wrist with the cologne he waved it around for it dry faster. Once it did he outstretched his hand. The girls agreed it smelled nice. It wasn't strong but a nice subtle smell, it was really nice. "Does it smell nice? Do you think I should buy i-it?"

"I like it for the most part, but isn't this like 60 dollars or somewhere near that?" Belarus said, some raised eyebrows at the cost and looked at Matthew and back at the small bottle. For such a brand and bottle size it was pretty expensive. "Y-yeah, I never really get spend all that much money s-since Alfred a-always uses it to b-buy food. I'm also buying t-this really c-cute jacket I-I found! It's actually the s-same cost as the cologne." It was indeed a really nice jacket and it was true that the North American Twins always almost run out of money due to the most gluttonies one America. So maybe a luxury or two can't hurt that bad.

"Wait, Matvey, where did you get all that money from anyway. Together this cost about 120 dollars including taxes. Did America leave you with money or some type of Credit or Debit card?" God, if America really left all that in Matthew hands, then he's the worst and biggest dumbass in the world. Who knows what would happen if someone got their grubby hands on them. Matthew nodded sheepishly as he should two kinds of cards and a bunch of dollar bills. How was there so much trust between the two with money, the girls instantly became jealous and wanting to run away with the money. But how could they when they see the innocent face of Matthew's and childish glee in his eyes. They wouldn't dare break that trust, they would, they so would if America was even more of an idiot than he is now.

In the end they bought the dang jacket and man perfume. A happy Matthew walked out with a brand new jacket, new cologne, and a wallet full of unused cash. It was a nice shopping day. "Hey, Mattie, why didn't you go on the field trip like every other guy anyway? I mean I know we planned this and all in advanced, but would you still go?" Matthew pondered this and shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't want to go. As you n-noticed, it was an o-only boy's field t-trip and I d-didn't want to feel awkward and o-out of place. I mean, I k-know that some of the n-nations are homosexual or something. It's just t-that I w-would get teased a lot a-and p-probably get dragged into something from America. P-plus, I like b-being her with y-you guys. A-At least you r-remember me." There was a silence. It's true that Canada was forgotten by all the male nations and sometimes mistaken him for America. It made his school life a bit worse when word came out about him 'coming out'. He got teased a lot; yes, America on occasion if he was there defended his baby brother, but Canada would regularly stood alone most of the time. It made them sad for him, so instead of bandwagon like the others, they became friends.

Canada had a small sad smile on his face as he kept walking. Hungary and Taiwan linked arms with him; he was surprised by the sudden gesture. A slow wide smile spread on his face. Oh dear his eyes were stinging a bit, he can't cry right now, he was in public. He sucked on his bottom lips and let out a tiny inaudible whimper. "Y-You guys are g-going to m-make me cry, I hope you know t-that. I don't wanna c-ry, so stop!" He rubbed the bottoms his eyes as he felt around his eyes sting and cheeks flush. He pouted his lips as they kept walking; the rest of the girls linked their arms to or stood around. He was really lucky.

"Hey, why don't we go on that rollercoaster and then grab a bite to eat? I won't want some half digested stuff near me when we go through a loop or two!" They laughed to the prospect of it and practically ran toward the far right end of the mall on the second floor. For some reason the seat where above in the sir instead of on the floor, maybe to raise the suspense? Whatever it was, it sure made the ride more fun. It was called Tornado Twist. They paid for the ride and got in, they filled up the seats including a two other girls they didn't know in the last seats. Matthew sat in the front along with Liechtenstein; she was a secret thrill seeker, though no one knew that, only them which made their trips with each really exciting. So there she sat, practically shaking with excitement with a large grin.

"I can't wait till we get to that drop up there; the front seats are the best aren't they? So much fun!" He looked up and saw the large drop and curving sides and pin turns. He looked back and pointed towards the top. The others paled all except Belarus who looked like she read to die. Maybe she didn't like roller coasters or she was afraid of heights? Well it was too late since the cart started to move and they left the station. He tightened his grip on the iron bar and leaned slightly forward, Liechtenstein also did and was slightly bouncing in her seat.

The cart went upward and started to escalate and the top came closer and closer. He heard the others squeal and some cursed under their breaths. The cart tipped ever so slightly on the edge and Liechtenstein was practically about to burst with a yell. Canada looked down and almost shuddered at the height, he looked briefly behind and saw both Ukraine and Belarus shaking their heads and hold each other's hands. He looked back and there they went down, down, down. Oh dear Jesus, what have they gotten themselves into.

"AHHHHHHH!" they went downhill.

"Oh my god, I'm never going o-on that ride every again." They all agreed including Liechtenstein. They stumbled towards a round table with chairs and let their vision settle, everything was loopy. "I'm hungry. W-Who else is?" There was a raise of hands as Canada stood. "Well then, l-let's go to the food court before t-this place closes." They groaned but got up anyway and proceed down the escalators. The smell of Chinese and coffee filled their sense; their stomachs growled. Food right then sounded like the Holy Grail.

The group disbanded and said to meet up at some table after getting their food. Canada decided that since he was starving like no other, he was going to two things instead of one. He walked around until he found himself ordering food from Panda Express. He paid and went back to where they were and found Ukraine looking for a table. "Ah! Matvey, do you know where we can sit? Most of the tables are either filled or too small." He looked around and saw a bit far away a table big enough and with enough chairs open and no sitting in it. It was perfect but then he saw a group of girls going in its direction. No way was he going to lose that table. Ukraine looked in towards the open table and turned serious.

"We need to get to that table before them right?" He gave a curt nod as they quickly slipped through the crowd and trying not to spill their food on people. The group of women finally noticed them and quickened their pace as they raced to the table. But as all good races come to an end, someone else had already sat there and was not going to move, though that person had an evil glare directed to the girls, daring them to tell her off and to go away from the table.

"That is Belarus! Thank god she got there before us!" The finally reached the table and sat down triumphantly. The others soon came and sat down. "Hmp! If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have this table to sit at." Seychelles rolled her eyes and bit into her hot bacon and pepperoni pizza. The others followed and ate in silence. "Can we like, go back to your house after this Taiwan? I'm really tired and I bet Forever 21 is already bombarded with crazed teens and women. I kind of want to take a nap before we go tonight." She shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. Wither or not they go to another store really didn't bother her, she can go whenever she wanted for that matter.

"Yeah, I feel tired also; I think that roller coaster ride really tired me out."Belgium gave a light yawn and stretched back into her seat. She stifled a laugh when Hungary poked her side. "We should get going. Is everyone done eating?" A few said yes and some went to get a container to take their food with them. Canada threw away this plate and said he would be right back. He sauntered over to the Cinnabon stand with his wallet in hand. A man, no older than 21 one came over.

"Hi, what can I get you?" He had curly black hair that curled around his ears, which where pierced and the most boy band-ish face Matthew had ever saw. It was staring into a rocker Enrique Iglesias, he was handsome and sweet looking. He felt his heart quicken pace but he answered anyway. "Um, can I have a large Cinnabon with extra frosting?"

"Do want that to go or are you going to eat it?" His voice, oh my, it was so hot too. He felt his cheeks flush a light pink and sputtered out his answer. "T-To go." He nodded and picked out the largest one and slapped on the fluffy delicious frosting and put it in the hidden microwave bellow the counter. Matthew's attention was on the older worker who was kneading and rolling the dough as the other cleared his throat. He jumped slightly and looked back at the man. "So, is this for your girlfriend or something? If yes, she has the by the far the sweet tooth!" He chuckled and Matthew's blush turned a little redder. Darn his shyness and getting so easily flushed!

"Ah, no, it's a-a actually for me. I kind of like them a lot, e-eh?" He just had to throw in the 'eh?' part didn't he? Oh well, not like he's going to see this guy again. The other slightly taller, man raised an eyebrow, "I never knew any guy would like these. Let alone admit to liking them. I mean, they're good if you eat them with coffee or something, or just alone." There was a ding and the Cinnabon was popped into a small cardboard container and into a brown paper bag with a fork and napkin. He gave him a friendly smile as Canada handed him the money and receive a receipt.

"It was nice talking to you. Have a good day…" He looked at him expectantly.

"Matthew. " He answered back and he waved goodbye. And as soon as he turned around he literally felt like his face was going to explode. Thank god he wasn't going to see that guy again. He probably looked like a strawberry to the people walking around. He was suddenly pulled to the side by a crazy looking Taiwan and Hungary, well Hungary mostly Taiwan just looked excited. Hungary had her new IPhone 4x and it seemed that she took pictures. "Ah, r-really Liz! D-Did you really take pictures." It was bad enough that he talked to him, but she took pictures to make it even worse. She waved her dismissively at him and closed her phone, putting it in her brown jacket.

"Okay, we can go home now!"

* * *

**HEYYYY! yeah i really wanted to do that Cinnabon scene really bad W oh Mattie you and your sweet tooth :3 anyway! hope you liked it and CINNABONS ROCK :I i haven't had one in so long :P lol mattie buys Vanilla Lace and Musk lotion from Victoria's Secret teehee! And yes, there can be roller coasters in malls, ive been on one!...oh my dear rainbow Canadian, you will probs meet him sooner than you think *w***


	3. Chapter 3

**ok hey guys im really sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner :( but some things got in the way! Summer ended so school started (like projects and quizzes and test and homewrk ect.) also that i lost power when i finished this so i wasn't able to finish nor upload this until today :/ but i hope you like this and again sorry for not uploading... there will be a second part to this club thingy because i don't want to bore you with a supperduper long chapter (this is already about 4100 words ._.) im already working on the next part so see for it next week :) (also a bunch thank you's to MaskedRomeo for liking my stories (v/u/v) )**

* * *

The car ride was filled with the music from the radio and a comment or two about changing the station. The sun was already setting and turned a warm orange when they reached Taiwan's house. The clouds turned a light pink and orange like roasted marshmallows. Matthew turned into the drive way and turned off the engine as the other came and did the same. The girls sighed in relief when the fresh air hit their skin, inside the car was like an oven even with AC on. They went inside the house and flopped on the floor or couches.

"Gosh, my feet hurt. Never again will I wear flats to the mall and walk that much! Argh! I'm so tired, let's take nap in a big pile like a bunch of walruses for shits and giggles. What am I talking about, I'm blabbering aren't I?" They all gave her an odd look before looking away awkwardly and murmuring under their breaths. Seychelles puffed up her cheeks in annoyance.

"You remind me of a puffer fish right now Seychelles. All we need is to poke holes in those cheeks and stick in tooth picks and WALAH! We got ourselves a human puffer fish; and what a sight you would be in town. Not like you are already, talking to fish like they can speak." Belarus snickered outwardly at the furious cherry red face of Seychelles. Ukraine noticed Seychelles fist her hands and sensed the uneasy vibe and glanced at Hungary for help. Though to her dismay, she had already fallen asleep.

"Um, Belarus, I don't think 'Chelles liked that very much. And taking a nap before we go out at night is a good idea. Look, some of the others are already asleep!" the people who were still awake looked over at the drooling, sleep talking and snoring girls face down in pillows, sleeping away. She shrugged and walked over to her sister who was sitting on a couch.

Matthew was out cold on the carpet. He was hugging a pillow tightly to his body and face snuggled into it. It was a cute sight if any of them where actually paying any attention to him. Sometimes even his friends will forget about him, which is kind of rare for them. Ukraine was already starting to fall asleep as Belarus was trying to get comfortable on the couch. She opted to put her legs over her sister's lap and lay her head on the arm rest. Pretty much by then they had all fallen asleep.

It was until Taiwan woke up a bit after nine and shook Hungary's shoulder. The other groaned and tried to swat away the hand but failed when a pillow was hurled onto her head. "Wake up Hungary! We need to get ready remember. Wake up~!" He scowled sleepily at Taiwan who was red in the face. There was a brief staring contest between them until Hungary sighed and got up slowly.

"Fine, fine! I'm up, happy now?" Taiwan smirked and walked away towards the stairs.

"Well, come on, get up and hurry we only have like 2 hours." Hungary pouted and looked at the sleeping form of Matthew. She puffed up her cheeks in annoyance.

"Wait a second! Why does Matthew get to sleep and I have to wake up! That's not very far!" Taiwan rolled her eyes and went up the stairs all the while reprehending Hungary.

"First of all, Matthew doesn't change his clothes eight times before finding the right outfit nor does he take like ten hours to do his make–up!" She giggled and disappeared. Hungary groaned and rolled over on the couch and sat up. She stretched and yawned. She glanced at him again and grab the pillow and threw it at him.

"Wake up and start getting ready! If I can't sleep longer than no one can. WAKE UP!" Canada rolled into a ball upon impact of said pillow and peered over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue. There was an intense staring contest before he gave up and sighed.

"You're even worse than Alfred sometimes. I don't know how I can deal with you guys, you're so loud." Her grumbled and sat up groggily with one side of his hair defying gravity.

"Look I'm up, are you happy now princess?" He said sarcastically. She ignored his tone and nodded happily. "I guess while I'm up I should get ready then. I'm pretty hungry though now that I think about it." His stomach grumbled angrily at him making Hungary giggle. "Yeah, I-I'm going t-to eat something."

He sauntered over to the kitchen while she went upstairs. She shook her head and went up only to be greeted with a black tank top thrown to her face. She gasped and slapped it from her face with an angry look directed to Belarus. She smirked and went back into the room with the others. She followed and got prepared herself for the most excruciating 1 hour of finding her perfect outfit to wear.(A.N to speed this story up I'll leave this to your imagination of what they wear because researching different outfits every time is very difficult to describe ;A; but of course ill do matties cause he has one fine ass OHOHOHOHOHO WATT~!)

Matthew munched on a smors poptar as it tingled his mouth. He heard the giggling and clink of heels and door slamming. Why do they slam doors close, not like some guy is going to peep on them? Silly women all of them, he couldn't blame them though. Prussia and Frances and a select few other non-country and country students would spy on them in the bathrooms.

He fiddled with his messed up hair and winced when his fingers got caught up in a tangle. He really needs to take care of his hair more. There was suddenly a thump from the ceiling and a high pitched shriek. He sunk into the cushion of the couch and silently waited for another noise but heard nothing.

He finished the small treat and closed his eyes. A few more minutes of sleep couldn't hurt, heck it'll do the opposite. He crossed his arms and got comfortable. His eyes blurred as he fell asleep. He jolted away when something landed on top of his head and a hysterical giggle came from the stairs followed by rushed footsteps.

He calmed down and grabbed the thing. He saw pink lace, straps and small little red hearts. It took him a moment to identify the thing. His eyes widened and his face turned red as he threw the offending lacy bra across the room. "You guys t-that wasn't f-funny! R-Really! Honestly-I give up." He face planted into a plush pillow.

"Hey Mattie, start getting ready we're actually almost done! Oh and can you get Seychelles bra too! HAHAHA! Oh my god!"He grunted and grabbed the pink thing by the strap and climbed up the stairs. Belarus came out with a dark smirk. She was wearing a blue halter with a gold beaded color neck and pajama pants.

"Sorry for the trouble we're giving you. You know just a little girl fun, it's also payback for your brother even if you aren't him. Next time, tell him to keep his underwear on or else when he comes over to brother's house." Her eyes narrowed for a second before going back to normal. "Anyway, I'll be taking this and here is your bag; the bathroom is empty." She walked away and back into the girl's room.

Canada stiffly walked over to the opened door. Belarus can be the most normal and sweetest looking person on the whole earth; but she can also be Lucifer in disguise. He shut the door behind him and started to change. He wore a black cotton cowl shirt with a pair of very dark jeans that was on the boarder of black. He dug into his bag more and took out some socks and combat styled boots. He laced them up and looked himself in the mirror. He made a face and grabbed a hair band from his bag and put his hair in a low ponytail.(A.N imagine a yummy 2p!canada…yes he looks delicious doesn't he *7* -stuffs mouth with cake- okay im done.)

He came out and went towards the girl's room. He knocked on the door, "You guys almost done? I'm coming in." He pushed the door open slowly and was washed over with fumes of tropical flowers. He rubbed his nose and coughed.

"So, um, what do you think of our outfits? Are they alright for this club we're going to?" He looked over the outfits with a skeptical eye and nodded. "Awesome! These outfits took long enough to create. Okay, so let's get going!" Hungary walked out the door confidentially and down the stairs. Everyone else followed behind with a sigh and outside.

* * *

The lights of the outside shone boldly over the night sky. The windows were tinted black but bright lights from the inside could be seen faintly. The music from the inside could be heard and felt as the vibration from the speakers shook the sidewalk ever so slightly and windows alike. There was a long lane with ropes near the entrance. The lane was filled with all kinds of people. Some were rich ones, singles, and girls out to have fun and other ones which can only be described as, well, hookers. A large buff man stood standing in front of the glass door entrance, looking dauntingly at the noisy crowd.

A line of men and women in uniforms sat near some benches, chatting with themselves and taking keys from people and parking them. Though they were only for the rich people that would do anything to stand out of the crowd, a bunch of attention whores as Taiwan would call them. They stood across the street looking at the club Matthew had brought them to. Their eyes practically bulging from their sockets. It was like the ones you would see in action/romance movies. The big white building and large glass windows covering the dancing people and flashing lights.

Lietch whistled comically at the sight and Seychelles let out a snicker. "I didn't know you came to these types of clubs Mattie. I thought it was going to be one of the ones around town, but this; how did you find this place? And how did you mange to ever get in?!" Seychelles gave him an accusing look. He blushed and kicked his foot like a kid.

"I-I have my ways. I guess y-you could say I know some people and t-that I'm well known here!" He gave a cheesy smile and shrugged. Hungry rolled her eyes and walked across with the rest in tow. She gave an irate sigh at the length of the line and reluctantly proceeded to go all the way to the end. Canada grabbed her arm before she went any further. "Um you don't need to go to the back of the line. We can go through the front door. U-unless you want to wait that is."

"Really! We can just go through; like literally! I didn't know you had those types of connections Canada! I underestimated you!" He blushed and sputtered on how he didn't have those connects and a whole lot of other things in a flustered manner. Hungary smacked his back playfully and shook her head. "It was a joke Mattie! Calm down, I won't tell anyone promise!" She giggled and skipped away towards the others with Matthew trailing behind grumpily. He sighed, and gave a small smile. He could never be mad at them for long, not even for 5 minutes!

He went to the front of the line and handed the large man a plastic card, the man looked at it with confusion before he moved aside and let them in with a swift tilt of the head. The crowd groaned in annoyance and made sour remarks about Matthew. Though with a hard look from the large man silenced them to mutters. Matthew on the other hand was bright red and was scurrying in with the others behind.

Two men on the inside opened the thick doors as loud booming music and hot air passed them. The air inside smelled of sweaty bodies, liquor of all kinds and with a hint of smoke. Lights of different colors meshed with fast blinking ones into a colorful blur of the color spectrum. Bodies appeared if they were moving frame by frame, like pictures. The doors closed right behind them as they walked towards the more open area of the large club. There were a few empty tables near the windows which was good because it was also a bit quieter.

"Wow. Never seen strobe lights like these before; I'll go blind by tonight!" Lietch giggled and took in the sight before Matthew directed them to the far corner where they could talk. The cool leather couches felt good against their already hot skin.

"Well, what do you t-think about the place? I o-only found it a few m-months ago with a friend." Hungary plopped down next to him and wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down.

"What I think? I think this is amazing! I've never been to a club like this. I can't wait to get on the dance floor!" She ruffled his hair and leaned into the couch. "This is definitely the best sleepover we had altogether. Oh, where did the days go where we used to ride bikes down the streets or ask our caretakers for cash?" There was a brief silence before they all busted out laughing.

"You guys want something to drink?" they nodded as Canada waved his hand to a waiter walking around chatting up girls. He was tall, maybe earlier twenties tops. A head full of shaggy blonde hair with a pair of hazel eyes and an even tan. His attire included a small waist apron with normal collared short with dark pants and dress shoes.

"Ah! Pourquoi chercher qui c'est! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. S'agit-vous des amis?* My French is getting better isn't it!" He gave him a brotherly noggy on the head then turned his attention to the girls; smiling a charming smirk. "So what can I get you?"

"Very funny, and yes, your French is getting better. These are my friends as you noticed. Just get us a round to start off with." There was a glint in the other's eye as he shrugged comically and winked at them. He leaned down and whispered something in his ear making them both laugh. The girls looked skeptically at them before mumbling among themselves.

"Alright ladies and Matt, I'll be right back with your drinks, don't get to crazy later though. Or I'll have to deal with you myself." Taiwan blushed when he gave her a swift once over. Matthew snorted in amusement.

"I bet your wondering who that is." It was replied with a bunch of curious nods. "Well, I guess you could say we bumped into each other while Al was looking for some community jobs to do after he got in a fight with Russia. While I was with Al I wondered off and found him looking at job opportunities and stuff. We talked for some, helped him find a job or sorts and well we became friends. Got a job here and invited me sometimes until the people knew me and stuff." There was s brief understanding before he came back with a tray.

"Here you go ladies and gent! Ring me when you want something!" He sauntered back over to the crowd and disappeared. Little shot cups filled almost to brim with vodka.

"Well, I propose a toast to the best night of our young lives! To today and tomorrow!" The cups were carefully picked up by them and drank in one go. The clear liquid burned their throats as it went down and some of the girls scrunched up their faces at the sensation. There was another round one the table left for all of them.

"Another go for good luck and, as Prussia would say, AN AWESOME NIGHT!" Again they drank it and slammed it down and stood up with new vigor onto the dance floor. A faint buzz going through their mind and tingles at the vibrations of the speakers. People appeared as if they were melted to each other. Sweat covered their hot skin and hair, bodies close together as if they were stuck together. The lights high lightening their glassy eyes and relaxed expression as if they were high off the atmosphere. Well, that was very possible, who wouldn't; letting all the days stress and just letting all that go with another dancing by your side.

Taiwan whistled, "I wanna be part of that crowd. How about we split up and meet at the bar in a few?" They agreed and dismembered in opposite directions. Canada was about to go but was stopped when his sleeve was tugged. Liechtenstein was behind him with a flustered expression. Her feet shuffled and her face looked liked she was about to cry. It took a moment for Canada to see what the problem was.

"You don't know how to dance do you?" Her face became a brighter red, or so it seemed to Matthew in the blinding lights. "It isn't that hard. I'll show you." He grabbed her trembling hand and lead her deeper in the crowd. They stopped and Matthew turned to face her. The music was louder than ever and he had to bend down to her to talk to her. "Now! Just let your body move with the music! Let it all out, everything. Move with everyone, mesh with them, be them!" His pupils widened as if he were on something and he rocked his hips and raised his arms through the air.

Body becoming fluid and sensually, Liecht could see he was already gone. The strobe lights making his movements fractured and solid. His face already coated with sweat he became lost in the crowd and gave a farewell glance at her. She looked around in a frenzy and tried to copy what Canada did. She felt like a robot and was given odd glances from the people around her.

"Come on, I know you can do it!" She jumped when a pair of hands was on her waist and swaying them in such a way it felt so wild and free. Her heart started to pump and adrenaline was shooting right towards her brain. Her hands going through her hair slowly and her scalp tingled and fuzzies filled her stomach. Her mind wasn't on right and her only senses where hearing the music and feeling the invisible thumping of the people around her.

She found herself alone with everyone giving her approving looks and letting them into their circle.

* * *

Belarus and Ukraine found themselves at the bar chatting up two European men with blue eyes. Beer in each of their hands as they gave smiles and small laughs of amusement. Ukraine had the man next to her looking at her chest with half lidded eyes and a sloppy smile. Belarus was keenly looking at the man next to her. Her eyes noticed his hand was sliding more towards her knee. She crossed her legs and gave a cheeky smirk at him when he pulled away. She could have a little fun once in a while, maybe a little time away from Russia was good once in awhile.

"So, what are you doing here of all places?" His breath smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. She didn't like the smell of smoke that much. And such an unsurprising question to ask a girl, so pathetic she thought. But he didn't look to bad in appearance, maybe if he cleaned that lipstick mark on his neck she would give him more attention.

"Hmm, some friends and I were getting together and decided to separate until later. There somewhere around here. It gets lonely being by myself though." She gave a side glance and made sure to catch his eye, "Can you keep me company." And she hooked him. He reached out and grabbed her arm, gently of course.

"Wanna dance?" She gave a nod and waved to the preoccupied Ukraine. Her curled hair swaying behind her as she was led into the crowd. Right then he grabbed her hips and pushed her back to his chest a bit roughly. He groaned into her neck and tightened his hands on her hips. Belarus scowled slightly; she will not be out done by some man! She shimmied her way down and rose back up slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Feisty aren't we."

"You'd be surprised."

Ukraine was being offered drink after drink. She was smart enough to not to drink every single one of them so she pushed them off to the side. At this point she felt warm and her mind was flying all over the place. He partner on the other hand was dead drunk. His words coming out as slurs and his face lax.

"Goshh, you have. You have dah, biggish tits I've ever sheen. HAHA!" Her eyes widened. This man has no right to ever call her out because of her chest. She already has enough with everyone staring, but pointing it out by a DRUNK man is too much. So with an alcohol influenced hand she slapped with face and stomped off into the crowd. The slick mess of skin and clothes was a bit much for her mind but was stopped when she didn't see the bar anymore.

She looked around and found Belarus dancing quite heatedly with the guy she was with. Her face flushed and she decided to give up and enjoy the night before it ended. That was until a man a few inches taller caught her eye. She smiled sweetly at him and was pulled into an energetic dance. She thanked the drunk who made her stomp off.

* * *

Belgium was; well she didn't really want to do much. She ordered a pink colored drink and sipped it at thoughtfully. The atmosphere was great and all but she felt something missing. This music was intoxicating and the beats sick, but she felt alone for some reason. She took a quick look around and found some couples looking all lovey dovey.

She groaned and took a large gulp of the martini; she didn't care if it burned her throat. She doesn't need a guy, pft! She can have a fun time without them! They can go rot by themselves for all she cares! She swirled the tiny umbrella in between her fingers, and sighed.

"Hey there, what's a girl like you sitting all by yourself?" She jumped slightly at the voice and found a man of at least twenty-five. His face had a boyish look to it and his bright brown eyes didn't help to dampen the effect. Short spiky hair that reminded her of a certain Englishman was plopped on his head.

"Oh you know the usual. Drinking my night away and wait for a cute guy to come and talk to me." The man snickered and ordered a beer.

"That's nice, just perfect isn't it? A perfect screen it would be if you we're in a quite bar, an old fashion radio playing opera and a thin vial of smoke up on the ceiling. The low lights lighting up your features, blonde of your hair and green of your eyes." He paused and blinked, a sheepish look came over his face. "Oh, I'm sorry; I got a bit carried away."

Belgium was awestruck. She felt her face heat up and played with her hair. She sipped the last bit of her drink and cleared her throat. "Um, that was nice. To be honest I have never been told that before, it was beautiful. Never have I seen myself in that way." The other lightened up at the words. "If you don't mind me asking, are you a poet by chance." He gave a confident smirk.

"Why yes I am. You're very smart to notice." She hummed in response as they drank glass after glass. Sooner or later Belgium stood up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me?" It took a moment for him to take notice of the question as he stood up.

"You're a bit tipsy, I don't know if you'll be able to walk." She dismissed it with a wave of her hand as they went out of the club and down the streets towards a nearby park.

"Let's go that way! I want to see if there's a fountain there. I haven't seen one in years!" She giggled as she leaned on his shoulder and as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

**YEPPPPP .u. hope you liked this shit of a chapter! but yeah okay so i have done Belgium, Ukraine Belarus, and Liechtenstein! Next will be Taiwan, Hungary, Seychelles and Canada .u. i can't wait! also aftr the next installation there will 2 more to end it. also some of this stuff here is from experience . but i have never drank anything like shots or hard alcohol so this just based off my imgagination of how it aste and feels .u.(also from other fics too)**

**-RiceBall( im sorry if when u read it it goes by to quickly and the speeling and grammer im getting better though .u.)  
**


End file.
